


(acting like) it's all gone to plan

by all_their_intricacies



Series: fear of falling asleep [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (can be read as a stand alone), Dream Sex, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/all_their_intricacies
Summary: When Theo dreams of Scott, it usually goes like this:
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: fear of falling asleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573171
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	(acting like) it's all gone to plan

Waking up in darkness is something Theo should really have gotten used to by now. It’s integrated in him, after all. It was all that he knew in his time with the Dread Doctors, from the nondescript tunnels to the dimly-lit laboratories. It was basically his entire world in Hell, darkness and shadows everywhere he looked. It should all have ingrained in him a certain sort of quietude towards the dark, and yet…

Closing his eyes to sleep and opening them again to a dream like this, it still catches him off guard. It’s somehow worse that Theo knows he’s dreaming, and he always knows.

It’s a given, when you have to spend most—re: all—of your childhood with creatures like the Dread Doctors. You know, the kind of creatures that like to mess with people’s dreams and memories, and at one point, Theo’s mind just got used to it and lucid dreaming became a skill he excelled in.

It’s not something to be flattered about, though, because his dreams are all the same, these days:

First, he’d open his eyes, like he just did, and find himself standing in the middle of a hospital hallway— _that_ hospital hallway. The sense of dread is something he could never get rid off. It’s clinging to him like a second skin whenever he takes a step, or when Tara calls his name. It doesn’t matter that he’s aware, that he knows what’s happening and what’s about to happen aren’t real. He’s afraid still; his heart beating overtime inside his ribcage, as if it’s trying to break through and return to the one it rightfully belongs to.

Then, as he’s trying to escape the echoes of his sister’s voice, ignoring the shiver going down his spine as the sound keeps getting closer and closer, he squeezes his eyes shut and suddenly, he’s not running anymore. Instead, Theo finds himself at a stand still, at the end of, yet, another dark hallway, although this one less dreadful.

Taking a deep breath, Theo can already feel his body relaxing at the lack of sterilized air of this place. There’s nothing around him—none that he can feel or see anyway—that makes his wolf stand in attention, ready to pick fight or flight when the situation calls for it. It’s peaceful here, and Theo hates that more than he hates the hospital and the ghost of his sister. 

Theo never understands why his unconscious mind would make _this place_ , out of anywhere, into some sort of haven. But then again, maybe he does understand, maybe it’s something inherent in him has been reaching for this since the moment he returned to Beacon Hills. Or, maybe, Theo’s just a fiend for hedonism; somewhere along the way, his mind has decided that Scott McCall is the best person to provide just that.

Shaking his head, Theo smiles sardonically to himself, and takes the first step down the hallway of McCall’s house—the second floor, to be exact. He walks without hesitation, towards the last door to the right. Scott’s bedroom.

Theo’s been here twice; the first time he was invited, the second because it was the closest to the exit of Hell. Despite that, his mind has committed the layout to memory, it seems, because this almost feels real. The only thing that separates this from reality is the fact that the True Alpha’s not on him right now, claws around Theo’s neck, fangs out and eyes glowing red, demanding to know why the hell Theo’s in his house at this time of the night.

In this dream, Theo opens the door and finds Scott sitting on the bed, a book opened before him. The moonlight and the bedside lamp are the only lightsource in the room, barely enough to provide any clarification to Scott’s expression as he looks up from his book and at Theo.

It doesn’t matter, though, because Theo knows, too, how this will go. So, he takes the few long strides towards Scott, confident and eager, and takes the book from Alpha’s hand.

Scott doesn’t protest; doesn’t say anything at all as Theo takes a look at the blank pages, rolling his eyes at his unconscious mind for this lack of details, before throwing the book aside. Scott raises an eyebrow at him, then—challenging, almost—and Theo takes it for what it is: an invitation. He settles himself down on Scott’s lap, straddling him as he takes Scott’s face into his hands and crushes their lips together.

Scott also doesn’t protest; doesn’t say anything as Theo flicks out a tongue, priding for entrance which Scott grants so easily, so willingly, so wholeheartedly. It makes Theo’s wolf howl, demanding for more and more and more of what this dream!Scott will give him. Which, of course, is everything.

None of it is real, but it’s all Theo has right now, and he can’t find it in himself to complain. Besides, it’s hard to think of anything else but the taste of Scott on his tongue. It’s sweet and addicting like some sort of forbidden fruit. _‘Like salvation’_ , as small voice whispers from a dark corner, and Theo almost glares at it. They’re both fitting comparison, sure, but Theo doesn’t want to think about how this is what _salvation_ tastes like.

So, he stops thinking at all, and in a blink of an eye, their clothes are gone. It’s a perk of this dreaming business: there’s no need for them to separate, or be distracted by anything other than their passionate kiss.

Theo feels Scott’s fingers prodding at his entrance, and that’s the only incentive to pull back. 

“Stop that. Just put your dick in me already,” he orders, lifting himself up enough to take ahold of Scott’s cock. He guides the head to his hole before sitting down. It’s a smooth and satisfying slide, everything Theo needs after that horrid event before this.

Also, another perk of dreaming: no preparation needed.

Theo sets a rhythm for himself, half wanting to go fast, to reach climax as quickly as his body would allow it. The other part, though—the more naive, more convincing part within him—wants to go slow, to draw this out and enjoy every bit of pleasure he could get from this. 

In the end, he settles somewhere in the middle, focusing on taking and giving pleasure in equal measures, because as good as it is to feel Scott gliding in and out of him; it’s better to see the Scott’s expression when bliss takes hold of his being. Scott, in the meantime, makes sure to explore every inch of Theo’s heated skin and kiss him with the force fitting for a True Alpha. 

None of this is real, yeah, but it’s amazing still. This Scott and Theo have no bad history; no stillness in time where they stand and look at each other, and wonder if they could go back in time and do _better._

Soon—too soon, not soon enough—the end comes. Or they do, and Theo has one, maybe two, moments to breath before he opens his eyes once again, and everything shifts.

Waking up in darkness is something Theo should really have gotten used to by now. It’s integrated in him, after all. It’s all he knows now, in a world after Hell, from the blackness of the ceiling after he jolted awake from nightmares, or dreams like the one he just had. And yet…

“Theo? Are you alright?” Liam calls from his bed, voice still heavy with sleep. 

Theo wasn’t aware that he’s sit up, so suddenly, as consciousness returned to him. “I’m fine,” he replies quickly, “Go back to sleep, Liam.”

“‘Kay,” the kid answers, doesn’t bother arguing any further where he would’ve had he been more awake. 

Theo sighs in relief, silently thanking Liam’s lack of self-preservation as he lies back on the air mattress that Mrs. Dunbar had pulled out of the storage for him. His pants are sticky now, but it’s something for the future him to worry about since he finds no energy now to leave his position on the bed, no matter how uncomfortable it is. He closes his eyes, breaths in once, twice, before decidedly goes back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:
> 
> First, I thought about making Theo the top in this one, since it was his dream after all, but it didn’t feel right. So, I went ahead and made him a power bottom (ish) instead; still a pretty good power fantasy to me *shrugs*. 
> 
> Second, for some reasons, writing Theo was much easier for me than writing for Scott. I guess I relate to Theo more, as a person—post-Hell Theo, I mean—than I do Scott—you know, the savior, righteous type. Either way, both parts were a feast to write, and I do like how they both turned out.
> 
> Third, there is a third and last part of this series, but we’ll see if I can put it out as I did with these first two parts.
> 
> Lastly, as always, kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
